1. Technical Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to an image forming apparatus having a resin frame, which is configured to support image forming units with a plurality of photosensitive drums.
2. Related Art
An image forming apparatus having side frames, which are made of metal with rigidity, to support an image forming unit laterally, is known. In the image forming apparatus, while the side frames arranged on sides of the image forming unit may be made of metal, resin frames may be coupled to lower ends of the metal frames.